


I Fight Authority

by snapbakcharry



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Sex, Cussing, Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight Dirty Talk, Spanking, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapbakcharry/pseuds/snapbakcharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt by Samberskittles: If its not too much to ask, could you write a teacher-student one shot where Harry is having to teach Louis a lesson on who's in charge? I stink at writing but love the idea</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Fight Authority

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever one-shot that I've posted, and also my first time writing smut, so please be gentle, It might not be top-notch. Feedback is greatly appreciated! I hope you Enjoy! Xox 
> 
> Also: You can also read this on my tumblr {I originally posted it there}. My tumblr is your-typical-fangirl

There are perks to sitting at the back of the class in the corner, Louis discovered. You can see everything, and everyone- if you chose to look- as well as get a chance to scurry out of the class before you get caught in a mob of students trying to exit as well. Louis doesn’t care about that though; he’s more focused on being able to see his teacher- Mr. Styles- from said seat, no matter where he is in the class.

Many days, Louis finds his eyes wandering around the classroom when everyone is doing work, or taking notes- something Louis never, ever does. His cerulean eyes always drift to the same spot though; Mr. Styles. Louis wasn't sure if it was the way his chocolate curls hung on his head, or if it was how Mr. Styles shook them from his face, or maybe it was his slightly awkward and quirky personality- but nonetheless, Louis Tomlinson was completely infatuated by Mr. Styles, his History teacher.

*

Today was no different. Louis was late to class, as always, getting nothing but a ‘Nice of you to join us Louis,’ and a ‘Take your seat,’ from Mr. Styles before he went back to teaching about World War I. Or maybe it was the World War II. Either way, Louis didn’t care.

He twiddled with his thumbs, his eyes practically glued on Mr. Styles, the way they always were. He wasn’t listening, he wasn’t taking notes like every other person in the class, and he most definitely wasn’t going to ‘Open his textbook to page 341’ because who the fuck really cares?

No, take that back. He knew someone who cared. That person was standing in front of the class, writing a timeline of who-knows-what and explaining every. single. event.

Louis glanced up towards the clock above the front boards, listening to Mr. Styles ask something in that deep, husky voice that Louis loved to hear. The clock read 1:40, and Louis leaned his chin on the palm of his hand, sighing softly. Twenty more minutes.

“Louis?”

All eyes landed on the boy in the back, and Louis’ eyes grew wide, before returning to normal size. Before he could control his big mouth, he spat out “What?” – Quite rudely, if he may add so himself. “What’s the answer?” Mr. Styles said, with a proud and knowing smirk plastered across that pretty face of his. His pink lips curved up, and Louis didn’t have time to stare at them before he opened his big mouth- once again, and shot an answer.

“Who the fuck cares?” Shit. That came out wrong.

Giggles erupted throughout the classroom, and Mr. Styles shot a glare towards Louis before hushing the class, and very sternly- the sternest voice Louis had heard him use- telling Louis to “See me after class.”

*

After all the students had filed out of the classroom when class was over, and school was dismissed, Louis got out of his chair, and went up to the desk, where Mr. Styles was sitting in his chair, arms folded over his chest- which Louis imagines is hard and defined, with a bit of pudge- though he’d never admit to imagining that- with his bottom lip in between his teeth. And Louis definitely hadn’t imagined the many ways to turn Mr. Styles’ lips that bright, bright pink they sometimes get if he bites them too hard or too much.

“What am I going to do with you, Louis?” He said after a moment of silence. Louis said nothing, his eyes locked on Mr. Styles’ captivating emerald ones. “Your late to my class, every single day, you don’t take notes, you don’t do homework, you don’t speak unless it’s something like this afternoon- What was that about anyways, Louis? Didn’t you ever learn to respect people in authority?” He ranted, standing up from his chair, never once breaking eye contact with the smaller boy.

Louis smirked, his eyes flickering in amusement. “Are you quite finished?” He asked, stuffing his hands in his front pockets of his oh-so-skinny jeans, as he raised his eyebrows and tilted his head slightly to look up at his teacher.

Mr. Styles let out a shaky breath, obviously trying not to blow up on the sassy teen standing before him. “Mr. Tomlinson,” He says, and oh does Louis love how that sounds, rolling off his pink lips and wet tongue.

“I think it’s about time someone taught you what a punishment is, yeah?” He says, and immediately Louis mind goes straight to the gutter. Scratch that, his mind did a fucking flip dive into the deep end of the gutter.

Louis has to suck in a breath, trying so, so hard to keep from his pants from tightening; With Mr. Styles’ next instructions though, he fails miserably. “Go lock the door, and then come back here, and bend over this desk.”

Louis took notice of the lust clouding his now dark green eyes, before he obeyed directions- for the first time in quite a while and went over and locked the door. He then sauntered back, looking at Mr. Styles and taking his bottom lip in-between his teeth before putting his forearms on the now clear desk and bending over, purposefully sticking his round ass up and out as far as he could.

He could hear the soft clank of Mr. Styles’ belt being undone, and the fabric of his pants being pulled from his long legs, before he heard them being discarded on the floor. Though he so, so desperately wanted to turn around and look as he heard his boxers being pulled from his body, he didn’t and instead tried not to focus on just how tight his pants were getting.

“Strip.” And fuck, did Louis listen to that. In record time, his shirt was pulled up over his head, revealing his flat stomach, and his pants and boxers pulled from his body.

Mr. Styles let out a breath behind him, and muttered a quiet ‘Bend back over.’ Two large hands fell onto Louis’ ass, and started to rub over the cheeks. Louis could almost imagine just how hard Mr. Styles is biting his lip.

Suddenly, Mr. Styles’ hands were gone, but another one was brought down and struck his ass. Louis let out something that sounding like a whimper, but could also be a moan. “M-Mr. Styles!” He gasped, earning another smack.

“Call me Harry.” He says, gently rubbing Louis’s ass again. Louis nods, his body tense in anticipation for the next spank that is bound to come.

Soon enough, it came. And then another, and another.

By the time Mr. Sty- Harry- had delivered 15 strikes- He had Louis count- Louis was in tears. He was whining for some sort of release, and his ass was oh-so-sore and oh-so-red.

“You’re such a bad boy,” Harry snarls, pulling Louis sore cheeks apart, revealing his pink hole. It clenched automatically, and then un-clenched, repeating the process. “Deserved more than 15, but I was feeling nice.”

Louis nods, whining slightly. “’m s-so ba-bad, ‘m a b-bad boy”

“That you are,” Harry says, before retracting his hands from Louis. Louis whimpers, needing something- anything. He hears Harry open a drawer, pulling something out of it.

Within a few more seconds, Louis feels the head of Harry’s dick, covered in lube nudging his hole. “You know how I told you I was feeling nice?” Harry snarls, now bending over Louis, his chest against the smaller boys back. Louis nods, before Harry finishes “Well, I’m not feeling extra nice, and you were extra bad today.”

Louis whimpers knowing what’s coming next and before he can protest, Harry’s cock is already being pushed into his tight, tight hole. Louis lets out a shriek, and a tear escapes his eye as Harry pushes all the way into the boy.

“S-So tight.” Harry grunts, not giving the boy even a second to adjust to the huge stretch before he starts moving, and Louis is oh-so-full. Harry doesn’t take long to start pounding into Louis, pulling almost completely out before slamming back in, his hips slamming against Louis’ already sore bum.

Louis whimpers, but it soon enough turns into a soft moan, as Harry angles his cock, hitting deep inside Louis straight on his prostate.

“O-Oh, Fuck.” Louis moans, as Harry repeatedly thrusts onto his prostate. “R-Right th-there, O-Oh”

“Y-You like that? You like my big cock in your perfect ass?” Louis nods, incapable of forming words.

Harry holds Louis hips tightly, sure there will be bruises tomorrow but he’s beyond caring because all he can think of is Louislouislouislouis and how oh-so-tight Louis is.

“P-Plea-Please tou-touch me” Louis begs, desperate for release.

“Y-You’ll come untouched o-or not at all” Harry says as sternly as he can muster, and seconds later he’s moaning, “I-I’m g-gonna c-come”

That sets Louis off. He spurts out, coming untouched. Come splashes on the desk, and the floor. As Harry thrusts through Louis’ high, he comes as well, shooting his load deep inside Louis’ tight and perfect ass. 

It takes a few minutes for them both to come down from their highs, but once they do, Harry slowly pulls out of Louis, earning a whimper from him.

Louis turns around, looking at Harry for the first time since he bent over the desk. Harry’s lips are bright pink- just the way Louis loves them, and his chest toned, with tattoos scattered over it. He looks up at Harry, who looks back at him.

They break eye contact, and then both get dressed, avoiding the mess on the floor. Louis gathers his belongings, still shell-shocked from what just happened. “I hope to see you on time and paying attention tomorrow, Louis.” Harry says to Louis as he opens the door to leave. Louis looks over his shoulder, before smirking at his teacher.

“Don’t get your hopes up, Harry Styles.” He heard Harry’s oh-so-familiar laugh echo throughout the classroom before he walked out of the classroom, already planning how bad he’d be tomorrow.


End file.
